Una Nueva Aventura
by hibari2marian120021
Summary: trata de unos niños que por accidente viajn a la dimension de dragon ball z donde descubriran sus poderes ocultos que no sabian que tenian ¿que pasara? PD. no soy buena en los resumenes
1. Epilogo

Una nueva aventura

Autora : bueno me presento soy hibari02mirian12002

?: y yo soy….. – hibari lo interrumpe-

Hibari: SHHHHHH aun no lo digas quiero que sea secreto -w-

?: uhh? Okey -_-

Hibari: bueno que empieze el epilogo

Nota: todos los amigos de alondra tiene 12 años para atras

Epilogo:

*Una noche como cualquiera en una casa común y corriente ( bueno si a una mansión le puedes decir casa común y corriente XD)*

*suspiro* Me aburro – dijo una muchacha sentada en el sofá viendo dragon ball z cuando la ama de llaves llega y le dice

Termine me retiro - dijo la ama de llaves

Okey puedes irte – dijo la aun aburrida muchacha

Gracias alondra-sama buenas noches – dijo la ama de llaves antes de retirarse

Hay que puedo hacer – se pregunto cuando de repente se le prendo el foco – y si invito a mis amigos después de todo es aburrido aquí sola

Bueno ¿Dónde esta el teléfono? – se la paso un buen rato buscando - ¡¿DONDE ESTA EL MALDITO TELEFONO?¡ - dijo luego miro a su lado – oh aquí esta – agarro el teléfono y llamo

Bueno? - Le contestan – quien habla

Ximena? Hola como estas – dijo alondra

Ahh hola alondra yo bien y tu? – pregunto su amiga

Yo también, oye hablo para invitarte a una pijamada – dijo alondra

Claro enseguida me arreglo y voy – le contesto y asi fue también con sus otros amigos Roberto (el chico que esta enamorada de ella sin que lo sepa), fatima (su mejor amiga), paco o francisco (ya no escribo lo que son para ella por que me de pereza pero ya los demás son amigos :3 ), mariana y meño

Bien que hacemos – pregunto meño

Nose yo solo quería compañía – dijo la des preocupada de alondra

Que tal si desfilamos la ropa de alonra? – dijo fatima

Que no – dijo alondra

Por que no? – dijo Ximena la menor de 10 años

Por … - no sabia que decir no quería modelarla por que era muy reveladora

Ya esta decidido – dijo Roberto – A MODELAR¡ - dijo el que ya estaba babeando para ver a alondra modelar por poco le sale sangre de la nariz pero se contuvo

Después de modelar cosa que hizo que todos los chicos babearan XD

Bueno ahora que hacemos? – dijo Roberto

Ya se espérenme aquí – dijo alondra confundiendo a todos

En eso va al closet y no que lo que ve luego dice

Chicos vengan por favor… - dijo temblando los chicos pensaron que era una cucaracha por que le daban miedo pero no creyeron lo que vieron

Continuara…..

Hola soy hibari02mirian12002

?. ya puedo hablar

Hibari: No esta el siguente capitulo creo

Baa ya me voy hasta que salga yo

Hibari: Bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo ahora debo calmarlo y no olviden dejar sus reviews


	2. Chapter 1

Una nueva aventura

Hibari: yeahhhh volvemos

Si aquí estamos - dice el extraño que la acompaña

Hibari: Devuelta en otro episodio donde no sales tu – dijo luego del comentario el hombre se fue a su esquina con una aura deprimente

Hibari: Vamos no estes deprimido por que seguro que en el próximo capitulo sales

Enserio – dijo como perrito

Hibari: si,si bueno comenzemos con el siguiente capitulo

Nota. los personajes no me pertenencen son de akira toriyama, bueno excepto los niños huérfanos esos si son idea mia y si acrece dragon ball gt

Capitulo 1

Los niños no podían creer lo que veian era un portal pero quien sabe a donde

Que es eso? – pregunta paco

Crees que si lo sabría no te lo hubiera dicho? – dice fatima

Parece un portal – dice la lista de mariana

Pero para a donde? – pregunta Roberto

No lo se pero no me importa yo entro – dijo alondra sorprendiendo a todos

Que por que? – pregunta fatima

Por que aquí no tengo una buena vida venga acompáñenme – les dijo extendiendo su mano – aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer, ya se que tal si nos llevamos algunas pertenencias a ese extraño mundo – dijo todos concordaron

Asi se adentraron al portal 6 niños huérfanos

*Al entrar*

Que raro me parece ya aver estado aquí – dijo alondra, en eso los huérfanos se dan cuenta de 1 miembro mas de su cuerpo y se sorprenden al ver que TIENEN COLA y no cualquier cola si no de mono

Okey esto ya es raro donde estamos y por que tenemos cola? – en eso se escucha un grito por parte de alondra

AHHHH te pasa alondra? Por que gritas – dijo meño

No puede ser estamos en en en… - los niños se empezaron a hartar

En donde?¡ - gritaron

EN DRAGON BALL Z – dijo respondiéndoles el grito

En el anime/manga? – dijo paco

Siiii no es genial – dijo feliz le iban a recriminar que no era genial pero les sonó el estomago

Tengo hambre – dijo Ximena

Pues vamos a pescar – dijo Roberto

OKEY¡ - dijeron todos

POV alondra

Entonces fuimos al lago cercano y pesce 3 enormes pescados y me preguntaron

Enserio nos los vamos a terminar? – pregunto fatima

Se nota que no viste dragon ball z – dijo con una sonrisa – hasta nos vamos a pedir mas jeje

ENSERIO ¡ - dijo fatima asustando a todos – NO QUIERO ENGORDAR

Tranquila si hacemos artes marciales conservaremos nuestra figura – dijo meño tranquilizándola

A de acuerdo – dijo la mas tranquila fatima

Terminamos de comer y dijimos

Aun tengo hambre – dijo alondra

yo también – dijo mariana

AHHHH¡ - grito alondra

Por que gritas?- pregunta mariana

Me asustaste pensé que no viniste – dijo alondra

Bueno volviendo al tema de la comida – dijo paco – tengo hambre

Pues casemos algo – dijo Roberto

Buena idea Roberto – dijo Ximena

POV normal

Después de que todos casaran

Bien tenemos que entrenar – dijo alondra

No mas al rato – dijeron

No, me quiero convertir en super saiyajin – dijo la niña ya enojada

Mas al rato – volvieron a decir los huérfanos

No me dejan otra alternativa – en eso los agarra de la cola a todos

AYAYAYAYAY – dijeron los niños – suéltanos – pidieron

Entrenaran? – pregunto alondra

SIIII- dijeron los niños

Y asi pasaron 2 meses y ya se podían convertir en SSJ1, SSJ2, SSJ3 Y SSJ4 tratando de ocultar su ki para que no los encontraran los guerreros z cosa que funciono pero lo mas curioso de estos niños no fue lo rápido que se transformaron en Super saiyajines en tan poco tiempo sino que doblaban su poder. Ejemplo: cuando estaban en SSJ1 tenían el poder de SSJ2, si estaban en SSJ2 tenían el poder de SSJ4, si estaban en SSJ3 su poder era del SSJ6 y si estaban en SSJ4 tenían el poder del SSJ8 ¡Era increíble¡, pero ellos no lo sabían ya que al entrenar siempre estaban al mismo nivel excepto por alondra ella entrenaba mucho mas por que se prometio proteger a goku hasta la muerte y también por que ella sabe como termino dragon ball gt los demás no lo sabían por que ellos nisiquiera terminaron dragon ball z

Okey termino el entrenamiento – dijo su "entrenadora"

Gracias a dios – dijo Fátima des transformándose de SSJ4

Si termino – dijo la menor

Mañana iremos a conocer a alguien – dijo la huérfana mas poderosa

A quien? – pregunto Roberto

Si a quien? – repitió mariana

Pronto lo sabran – dijo feliz alondra

Bueno por hoy a dormir – dijo paco

Cierto – dijo meño – ya es tarde

Buenas noches - dijeron todos

Se sorprenderán al saber quien es – pensó alondra


	3. Chapter 2

Una Nueva Aventura

Hola soy hibari2marian120021

Ya puedo decir mi nombre? – dijo el extraño

Si ya lo puedes decir – dijo hibari

SIIIII – dijo el feliz extraño – hola soy…..

Bien empecemos

HEYYYYY – dijo enojado el extraño

Capitulo 2

En la mañana

Okey levántense es el momento – dijo alondra

Tan temprano – dijo la aun soñolienta Ximena

5 minutos mas – dijo meño

No gracias – dijo alondra levantándolos con una esfera de ki

AYAYAYAYAYAY – Dijeron todos

Ya nos vamos? – pregunto mariana que se levanto a la misma hora que alondra

Siiii – dijeron los sonámbulos huérfanos

Okey síganme – dijo alondra

Asi llevaron unos 10 minutos caminando ya que no podían volar por que se podían topar con goku o sus amigos

Ya llegamos? – pregunto Ximena desesperada

Okey ya llegamos – dijo alondra señalando a una casita a unos metros

Con que aquí venias – dijo mariana sorprendiendo a todos excepto a alondra

Me atrapaste – dijo alondra con la típica pose de goku

Flashback

_Bien sigan asi y podrán convertirse en SSJ1 – dijo la primera en transformarse _

_No seas tan dura con ellos – dijo mariana la segunda en transformarse_

_Es que tenemos que proteger a "alguien" – dijo alondra_

_Y quien es ese "alguien" si se puede saber? – pregunto mariana _

_Pronto lo sabran – dijo alondra con una sonrisa en sus labios - los puedes cuidar ahora vuelvo_

_Okey – dijo mariana y vio alejarse volando a alondra_

Fin del Flashback

A con que aquí venias alondra – dijo paco – y a quien vienes a ver - dijo con tono picaron cosa que molesto a Roberto y hizo sonrojar a alondra

Mírenlo ustedes mismos – dijo fatima los chicos no podían creer lo que veian era SON GOKU Y SON GOHAN en SSJ1

Son…. Son… son… - dijo meño

GOKU Y GOHAN- dijo paco alertando a los saiyajins

SHHHH – dijeron las chicas

Quieres que nos escuchen hasta nuestra dimensión?¡ - dijo fatima

Bueno vamos quiero retar a goku – dijo Roberto

Puedes hacerlo, pero en tu forma normal – dijo alondra – si te transformas nos descubrirán y cubre tu cola

Okey aquí voy – dijo Roberto – por fin te demostrare que soy el mas fuerte alondra – pensó

Camino hacia ellos y les pregunto

Hola disculpe se nota que es fuerte me podría dejar luchar con usted? – pregunto Roberto inocente pero por dentro ya se imaginaba a alondra como su pareja

Los 2 saiyajines lo miraron

Okey por que no – dijo el despreocupado de goku

Antes de iniciar la pelea salieron de su escondite los huerfanos ocultando sus colas en ese momento los dos saiyajines rubios se alertaron

Vaya yo pensé que no vendrían a verme – dijo Roberto sorprendiendo a goku y gohan

Claro que vendría –dijo paco - no quería perderme una pelea entre "el gran Roberto y go….. – no pudo terminar por que alondra lo tomo de la oreja – AYAYAYAYAY – dijo paco – perdón y como se llama usted? – le pregunto a goku

Bueno yo me llamo goku y el es mi hijo gohan – dijo goku

Si mucho gusto – dijo gohan ofreciéndole la mano a alondra cosa que la hizo sonrojarse y enojar a Roberto

Bueno basta de charlas, a pelear – dijo Roberto pero antes miro a alondra que le estaba diciendo con la mirada "_no te transformes"_ y el entendio

Continuara…

Hola soy goku y me robe la oportunidad de decir mi nombre

Ya no importa el es goku y yo Roberto yo la are de hibari por que se enfermo

*de repente entra hibari con humo saliéndole de las orejas*

Por que me encerraste en el closet Roberto?¡

Corran – dijo goku

Bueno al rato lo castigo *suspira* hasta la próxima y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo donde goku y Roberto se pelean habrá celos, nuevos romances etc….. y no olviden dejar sus reviews


	4. Chapter 3

Una Nueva Aventura

Hola soy hibari

Y yo goku¡ SIIII por fin pude decir mi nombre

Bueno ya feliz comencemos

Capítulo 3

Y asi empezaron al luchar pero el error mas gran de Roberto fue no a verse dado cuenta que la cola se le soltó de la cintura

ESPERA¡ - grito goku por que le iba a decir algo pero Roberto lo golpeo en la cara

ROBERTO ven para aca¡ - grito la niña huerfana mas fuerte

Eres un saiyajin? – pregunto goku

Noooo…. -_-u – Dijo Roberto

Si, si lo eres¡ - exclamo gohan igual de sorprendido que su padre

Si somos saiyajines Sr. Goku – dijo alondra como lo mas normal del mundo luego miro a Roberto

con la mirada y decía "me la pagaras" cosa que hizo que Roberto se escondiera detrás de mariana

por el miedo y luego mariana se movio de su lugar dejándolo ver

si somos saiyajines pero buenos – dijo meño

como que buenos? – pregunto gohan

no venimos a conquistar el planeta entienden? – pregunto paco

y como saben de los saiyajines? – pregunto fatima aunque ya sabia

por que nosotros somos saiyajines – dijo gohan sin sorprender a nadie pero tuvieron que aparentar

bueno nosotros ya lo sabíamos – dijo Ximena recibiendo un pisotazo

como que ya lo sabían? – pregunto inocentemente goku

bueno como explicarlo – dijo alondra

SOMOS DE OTRA DIMENSION¡ - grito meño haciendo que todos lo golpearan

Como?¡ - dijeron gohan y goku al ulisono

Como mirai trunks? – pregunto gohan

No de otra dimensión donde ustedes son un anime – dijo la inocente Ximena

Nosotros un anime baa – dijo el príncipe de los saiyajines que acababa de llegar – no son mas que unos incectos que nisiquiera saben transformarse en SSJ1

Claro que sabemos incluso 1 de nosotros en SSJ1 es mas fuerte que cell sin usar todo su poder – dijo Roberto defendiendo a su grupo

Entonces nos van a ayudar con cell?¡ - dijo gohan

No – dijeron todos tristes

Entonces saben quien mata a cell?¡ - dijo vegeta

Si ella sabe como termina la saga de cell – dijeron todos señalando a alondra

Saga? – pregunto goku

Bueno aquí se le conoce como torneo de cell – volvieron a decir

Entonces diganos quien lo mata¡ - dijo gohan

Cállate hijo de kakarotto¡ - dijo vegeta – de seguro soy yo el príncipe saiyajin

De hecho no y no podemos decirles por que alteraríamos la historia – dijo alondra seria – pero vamos a estar presentes

Si por que tenemos que proteger a alguien – dijo Ximena

Si y quien es ese alguien? – pregunto goku a alondra cosa que hizo sonrojar a alondra y enojar a Roberto

Es es… - dijo tartamudeando alondra – ES USTED¡ - grito sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

excepto mariana quien ya lo sabia

yo? – dijo goku

mi papa? – dijo gohan

kakarotto? – dijo vegeta

goku?¡ - dijeron sus compañeros

si bueno es que ustedes ni siquiera terminaron la saga de freezer¡ - dijo alondra excusándose –

aparte yo estoy enamorada de goku desde que comenzó dragon ball – dijo en un susurro que solo

oyeron 3 personas y esas eran …..

continuara….. tan tan tan

bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo y no olviden sus reviews

nota: no lo hice muy largo por que estoy de vacaciones y apenas puedo :P nos vemos bye :3, los quiero


	5. Aviso

Lamento decirles que últimamente me falla la internet asi que por ahora no subiere nada


End file.
